Smile
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Courtney catches her Boyfriend, Dave, cheating on her. Do you think Courtney would just take that stuff? oh no she has to get even and she knows the person that will help her do so. duncanXcourtney oneshot


This whole story was inspired and practically copied from Lily Allen's music video "Smile" haha I copied like what happened in it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duncan…wow you look good" Courtney said with a fake smile

"Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself" said Duncan with a smirk

"How long has it been?" asked Courtney still in shock of running into Duncan for the first time in years

"Over three years I'd say" said Duncan guessing, Courtney just smiled at him, he smiled back "So do you wanna go get some coffee?"

Courtney nodded "That'd be great"

Duncan and Courtney walked to a coffee shop and sat down at a nice table, Courtney examined Duncan "You still like the punk look I see"

"Yes and you seem to be just as fancy as you were back then" commented Duncan

"You mean more sophisticated, I'm going to law school right now" said Courtney proud of herself

"We all knew you would" said Duncan

"So are you still an experienced criminal?" asked Courtney jokingly

"No, I have to give up on that life, I just got out of jail and man jail is nothing like juvie"

Courtney chuckled "Well how has your life been since Total Drama Island?"

"Well kind of the same, I mean I moved out of my house and I just kind of go with the flow, one week I'm here and the next week I'm somewhere else"

"I would love to travel someday" said Courtney

"Yeah seeing knew things is fun"

"Do you travel with friends or something?"

"Yeah me and my two buds, Danny and Erik" said Duncan "Oh and there skanky girlfriends"

Courtney rolled her eyes "What about you? Do you have a skanky girlfriend?"

Duncan chuckled "No that position is empty. Why do you want it?"

Duncan grinned but Courtney just scoffed "I think I'm to good to be a prostitute, plus I am in a committed relationship"

Duncan's face suddenly went blank "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes we met last year, we've been dating for six months" Courtney smiled and then said "I think I love him"

Duncan put on a fake smile "That's good, I'm happy for you"

Courtney smiled "Thanks" suddenly Courtney's phone went off, she then said to Duncan "One minute" Duncan nodded "Hello, ok I'll be right there!" Courtney hung up "I'm sorry I have to go one of my friends has a problem and I have to help her but maybe we can have coffee some other time" Courtney smiled and grabbed a pen from her purse and a napkin off the table, she wrote down some numbers and handed it to Duncan "Call me"

Duncan smiled gently and took the napkin and said "Bye" as Courtney left the café.

After a long day Courtney decided to surprise her boyfriend, Dave, by coming home early "Dave I'm back, I decided not to go food shopping today" no one replied, Courtney raised an eyebrow when she heard sounds coming from her bedroom. Courtney walked over and opened the door, she screamed "DAVE HOW COULD YOU!?!"

Dave and another blonde girl were in the bed…doing it. Courtney's eyes filled with tears "YOU CHEATER! How could you do this to me!?! I thought you loved me, but I guess everything you say is a lie!"

Dave got up "Courtney please! Just listen to me!"

"Listen what do you have to say! Oh she made me do it, I had no choice!" Dave panicked and nodded, Courtney rolled her eyes "Fuck you Dave we are through!!"

Courtney packed her stuff and left the apartment, she then lived with her friend Megan for a while just until she could raise enough money to rent a dorm room or another apartment. A week after Courtney caught Dave cheating on she got an unexpected phone call, Courtney answered her phone and asked in a moaning and sad tone "Hello, it's Courtney what do you want?…"

"Hey Princess what's wrong? Are you ok? I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the park or something today, not like on a date just to hang out, you know before I leave again"

Courtney smiled "Hello Duncan…" she thought for a minute and sat up on her bed quickly and said in a happy tone "Duncan I would love to go to the park with you today, meet me there in an hour"

Duncan smiled happily "Ok!" Duncan hung up the phone and said "YES!"

One hour later…

"Duncan!" Courtney exclaimed when she saw him, she ran over and hugged him tightly "I need your help!"

"Sure with what?" asked Duncan curiously

An evil smirk formed on Courtney's face. Dave was walking on the sidewalk in downtown Boston, it was an empty neighborhood he was walking to one of his friends house when all of a sudden out of nowhere two guys and a girl pop out and start beating him up. "GET OFF HELP!! WHO ARE YOU GUYS!?!"

"Fuck you!" shouted the punk looking girl

A guy punched him hard in the face and gave him a black eye. Then they dropped him and ran. Dave sat up and winced in pain, he limped along the sidewalk when Courtney bumped into him "Ow…" he said holding his side in pain, he looked up at Courtney "Oh Courtney what a relief! I am dying here, I was just fucking beat up by these three monsters and they took my money and god it hurt!…"

Courtney gave him a fake sympathetic look, she leaned him on her shoulder "Oh my you look horrible, why don't we go get some coffee and you can tell me what happened"

"I don't have any money though…" he said sadly

Courtney smirked then said in her sympathetic tone "Oh don't even worry about it, I'll buy you a nice warm cup of coffee, I want to help you" she gave him a fake smile, he looked at her and smiled

"You're an amazing girl you know that?"

"Oh shucks, thanks" said Courtney

Courtney and Dave sat at a table in the coffee shop with two cups of coffee, Courtney stared at him as he told his story of how the people popped out of nowhere, Courtney nodded and gave him a sad frown "That's horrible, you should go wash up in the bathroom"

Dave nodded "Your right I probably look like shit"

Courtney nodded, when Dave walked away Courtney smirked she reached into her purse and pulled out laxative pills, she smiled evilly and put them in his coffee. When Dave got back Courtney encouraged him to drink the coffee, he nodded and drank it.

Meanwhile…

"Come on this guy is a douche bag lets fuck up this place!" Shouted Duncan

Duncan's friends, Danny and Erik, and there girlfriends, Katie and Miranda, went to Dave's apartment and began to trash it. Duncan brought paint, glue, feathers, and spray paint. His friends began to flip all of the furniture around, they poured paint onto it and stained everything, they laughed and ripped his clothes, smashed all glass things. Danny went into the fridge and began to pour everything on the floor, Erik started to paint the walls and write things 'Douche bag', 'Cheater!' and more, Katie grabbed all his dishes and dropped them one by one on the floor, Miranda turned on his shower and sinks so they would over fill and wet everything then she wrote on the bathroom mirror with lipstick 'I hope you drown'. Duncan grabbed all Dave's clothes and shoved them in the toilet. They all laughed harshly and left.

Courtney then got a text message **Done **Courtney frowned "Aw honey I'm sorry but I have to go there is an emergency, my dad is in the hospital" Courtney stood up quickly and ran out of the shop.

Dave rubbed his temples then his stomach began to feel weird "UGH!" he ran out of the shop and back to his apartment. When Dave opened the door he screamed "UGH!" he ran and kicked his bathroom door open, he slipped and fell. He growled but stood up he unzipped his pants then went to sit on the toilet but all his clothes clogged it. He hissed and zipped his pants back up.

Courtney met up with Duncan "How could I ever repay you?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" asked Duncan "Cause I'd really appreciate it"

Courtney smiled "As long as you don't label me as your slut or skank"

"Nope you'll always be my princess" said Duncan and he kissed her lips

Courtney smiled into the kiss then her phone rang, she answered it "Hello?"

"Courtney I'm dying here! I came home and my apartment was trashed, I feel sick and ugh my life turned to shit without you!" he cried

Courtney smirked 'You know I thrust when I see you cry, it makes me smile" then she hung up. Courtney turned to Duncan "You just make me smile"

Duncan smiled and said "You too" then they kissed each other again

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok its not that good but I like it J


End file.
